Ida Scalickova
Ida Scalickova is a major character in Still Life, voiced by Sarah Leger. Biography Ida often wore a kerchief and was abused and molested by her stepfather. Ida met Otokar and began working for him as one of his girls and prostitutes and a dancer. While working for Otokar, she met fellow prostitutes Milena, Apolina, Frantiska, Vitti, Katarina, Nadia, Anezka, Sasha and maybe two others and befriended Milena. Ida also met and befriended Gustav and became the love of his life. Everyone described Ida as very beatiful. Gus described her as a caring person, who was always willing to help and protect others, in spite of her hard life. Sometime later cult began targeting Otokar's girls and Mark met and convinced him that they should become models for his paintings and come to his apartment to pose and model for him so he could paint them in exchange for money. However this was a trap as Mark was luring them to paint and kill them. Otokar introduced his girls to him and told them what they should do. On Otokar's and Mark's request, girls started coming to Mark's apartment to pose for him. Ida and Milena came to him one of the first and posed for him. He painted them and allowed them to leave. Soon after that, Ida found Sasha dead and naked on the street with her throat slit and body eviscerated. After this, girls began dying and disappearing one after another. Many gone to Mark's apartment since and didn't return and were found dead in the same or similar manner. Not long after Vitti was found dead in Vitkov park as well, and Anezka went missing too, Frantiska was killed and found dead under Charles bridge. Ida and Milena learned of her death and went to the bridge to see it for themselves. They came to the bridge and saw her body. Milena was traumatized and distraught by it and Ida asked Gustav for help. She then stayed with Milena who sat on pier near the bridge. When Gustav arrived, they met him. Ida directed Gus to chapel, marked it on the map and gave it to him. Later, Ida and Milena left the bridge and returned the their work. Ida learned from Otocar's girls about the rumors that one of the victims has survived the attack and is hiding at junkyard. She came to orphanage, met Gus and told him about it. Later she arrived to the bridge on Crow Man's carriage, met Gus and told him that she's pregnant with his child. After killing off Apolina, Mark went after Ida. He eventually got to her, attacked and knocked her out, tied her up, took her to his apartment and placed her on his sofa. He then found and attacked Gus in catacombs and knocked him out too before taking him to his apartment and tying him to a chair. He then wakes them both up so they could both feel the pain and stabs Ida to death right before Gustav's eyes who screams in pain and falls on the floor with the chair. He somehow manages to untie himself and crawls to Ida just as she releases her last breath. When Gus escaped from the aparment, he left Ida behind on the sofa. She was then most likely eviscerated and taken somewhere else and left there by Mark, like other victims. Mark painted her and Gustav's last moments together and called the painting "Death do us part". She was eventually found and became an 8th and last Prague victim. Gustav and Milena both heavily mourned her death and never really got over it. Trivia * Ida's voice actress, Sarah Leger, also voices Victoria. Gallery K5cx-ooXyTY.jpg|Ida poses for Mark. i-2.jpg|Ida with Milena and Gus on pier near Charles bridge. smXZz148fhw.jpg|Ida with Gus. foi9CHRpP_w.jpg|Ditto. -eHrGmT_27M.jpg|Ida stabbed by Mark. Category:Prostitutes Category:Otokar's girls Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Mark's victims Category:Voiced by Sarah Leger